King Dedede
King Dedede (Japanese: デデデ大王 Hepburn: Dedede Daiō?) is a fictional character and the primary antagonist in Nintendo's Kirby video game seriescreated by Masahiro Sakurai and developed by HAL Laboratory. Dedede first appeared in the 1992 video game Kirby's Dream Land as the main villain. He returned for all other games of the series except Kirby & the Amazing Mirror(2004), also appearing in several Kirby comic books, in the 2001 anime seriesand in the Super Smash Bros. series. King Dedede is a penguin-like creature, the self-proclaimed king of Dream Land, and the arch-enemy of Kirby. However, his nature has been debated byvideo game critics since he does not always demonstrate bad attitudes, even fighting alongside Kirby in several titles. Contents show Characteristicsedit King Dedede is portly, blue, and resembles a penguin, though he is never referred to as a penguin. He dresses in red royal finery, with his personal emblem embossed on the back of his robe. He also wears yellow gloves, and usually wields a large hammer as an offensive weapon. He has many of the same abilities as Kirby himself does, such as being able to inhale objects and spit them back out with tremendous force.1 Although the main villain of the series, critics have noted he does not fully fit the profile of a villain.12 He even helps and fights alongside Kirby in some situations.34 Appearancesedit In the Kirby video game seriesedit King Dedede is introduced to the series as the main antagonist of the game Kirby's Dream Land (1992),5 in which he steals Dream Land's food supply, prompting Kirby to travel to his castle and confront him.4 In Kirby's Adventure (1993), he breaks the Star Rod, the source of all dreams, into several pieces, preventing the inhabitants of Dream Land from having dreams, to keep Nightmare sealed in the Fountain of Dreams.46 In Kirby's Dream Land 2 (1995), Dedede appears as the antepenult boss, and fights while being possessed by a spirit-like entity known as Dark Matter, the game's true final boss.7In Kirby Super Star (1996), Dedede appears in the "Spring Breeze", "Gourmet Race", and "Samurai Kirby" minigames, as well as in the "Arena" minigame where he is fought alongside the rest of the game's bosses.891011 Dedede is possessed by Dark Matter again in Kirby's Dream Land 3 (1997) to fight against Kirby as the game's penultimate boss.12 Dedede plays the role of a protagonist in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards (2000), helping Kirby in certain areas after Kirby once again saves him from possession by Dark Matter.13 Additionally King Dedede is a playable character in the game's three minigames.14 Images of the game's beta show that Dedede was originally a playable character all throughout the game.15 In Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble (2001), Dedede steals all of the stars from the sky for himself and Kirby needs to fight him to get them back.1617 In Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land (2002), a remake of Kirby's Adventure, he plays the same role as in the original game.1819 He appears as the first boss in Kirby Squeak Squad (2007) and is identical to his appearance in previous games, with the exception of a new ability to summon Waddle Dees.20 He appears in Kirby's Return to Dream Land (2011) as one of the four playable protagonists, alongside Kirby, Meta Knight, and Waddle Dee,21 and as playable character in multi-player mode.3 Kirby: Triple Deluxe (2014) features a rhythm-based platforming mode, "Dedede's Drum Dash", in which Dedede is playable.2223 Also, when the game is completed, the "Dededetour" sub-game is unlocked, allowing players to play through the game as Dedede.. King Dedede also appears in several spin-off games in the series. He appears as the final boss in Kirby's Pinball Land(1993).24 In Kirby's Avalanche (1995), Dedede appears as the final opponent.25 He appears as the single boss in Kirby's Dream Course (1995), along with a robotic version of himself.26 In Kirby's Block Ball (1996), he is a hidden final boss.27 In''Kirby's Star Stacker'' (1997), Dedede appears to antagonize Kirby during the Round Clear sub-game, in which Kirby has to reduce his hit points to zero in order to move on to the next stage.28 Additionally there was a version of the game released only in Japan in 1998 which featured Dedede as the final boss in a short story mode.29 He is an unlockable character in''Kirby Air Ride'' (2003) and Kirby Canvas Curse (2005).3031 Dedede is a boss in Kirby's Epic Yarn (2010) and Kirby Mass Attack (2011).3233 Other appearancesedit King Dedede has made several appearances outside of the Kirby video game series. He is featured in every Kirby manga adaptation; the first one was written by Yoshiko Sakuma, and published by Shogakukan originally in 1992,34 and the most recently is a 2012 Yuki Kawakami manga by Shogakukan, Hoshi no Kirby: Pack to Daibaku Show.35 Dedede is a main character in the 2001–2003 anime Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, in which he is the ruler of Dream Land who tries to defeat Kirby at any cost, usually by ordering monsters from Nightmare Enterprises.36 Dedede has also been featured in the Super Smash Bros. video game series. While originally planned for inclusion in the first intallment of the series and its sequel, he did not appear as a playable character until 2008's Super Smash Bros. Brawl. He is confirmed to make a return appearance as a playable character in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U.37 Receptionedit After his first appearance in Kirby's Dream Land, King Dedede has received between mixed and positive reception.GamesRadar included Dedede on their list of "9 video game 'bad guys' who aren't really bad at all", noting "he actually only committed the 'crime' because he knew that a nightmare had infested the fountain and wanted to stop it from infiltrating the dreams of the country's citizens through the power of the rod."2 Although Dedede "has historically been the pink puffball's major nemesis",38 Complex stated his popularity was surpassed by Meta Knight.39 In 2007, IGN speculated that Dedede could appear in a next Super Smash Bros. title since he "is the classic recurring villain of the Kirby franchise", and his creator, Masahiro Sakurai, is also the game director.40 UGO Networks remarked that he is "cool" because "he's a hammer-wielding, glove-wearing evil penguin."41 They also listed the fight against King Dedede in''Kirby's Dream Land'' as the seventh hardest boss battle in video games in their "Top 50".42 He has been cited by Yahoo! Voices as one of the top five characters in Super Smash Bros. Brawl.43 Category:Video Game Villains Category:Super villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Living Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Bad king Category:Dictator Category:Big Bad Category:Male Category:Kirby characters Category:Antagonists Category:Greedy Villains Category:Evil Ruler Category:Comedy Villains Category:Main antagonist Category:Bigger Bad Category:Archenemy Category:Aristocrats Category:Wizards Category:Video game bosses